


we're in love in the 21st century -

by alvaughn (orphan_account)



Series: pop psychology drabble series - [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, listen i cant write smut so i didnt but u know what happens next alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing, Tyler?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're in love in the 21st century -

**Author's Note:**

> ok cool cool short drabbles! yay! also i'm writing in caps again bc i'm tired of being fuckin' emo! double yay! 
> 
> anyways, this is the beginning of a drabble series (i guess) that's inspired by neon tree's pop psychology album :-) they probably won't follow the lyrics of the songs at all, but just be really roughly inspired by the titles & sounds. i'm hoping it'll be a quick thing; none of the works inspired will probably be any longer than 1k words (if even that). they probably won't all be in the same universe either (i've got some hs au ideas & also non-band stuff) 
> 
> i feel like this note is longer than the length of the fic at this point. anyways, enjoy!
> 
> also title from love in the 21st century by neon trees.

Tyler sighs as he crawls into Josh’s bunk and he’s met with the sight of his boyfriend scrolling through what he assumes is Twitter. Tyler gets it, really he does, and he knows that Josh has felt the same way towards him too, because they’re both very dependent on their cell phones because they have to be. He’s convinced that you can’t live in the twenty first century without being completely obsessed with technology.

Still, that doesn’t mean that Josh should be on his phone when they’re supposed to have quality boyfriend time while they’re driving to the next venue.

Tyler tries snuggling up against Josh’s warm body, tucking his head against the crook of Josh’s neck after he’d lifted his arm to let Tyler get closer to him. He still hadn’t looked at Tyler though. _Only having eyes for his phone tonight apparently_ , Tyler thought bitterly. He pressed a kiss against Josh’s neck gently, pulling away a bit to see if it had gained any sort of attention but it hadn’t. Josh was still scrolling through his notifications and replying to tweets, and Tyler sighed, breath hot against Josh’s skin.

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked, raising an eyebrow before finally - _finally_ \- looking at Tyler. He smiled tiredly before rolling his eyes.

“Other than my boyfriend paying more attention to his Twitter than me, not much,” Josh laughed as Tyler spoke, placing his phone down for a moment to press a quick kiss against Tyler’s lips. It wasn’t anything special, nothing like the kisses they normally shared on nights like these, and Tyler just sighed again as Josh went on to check Instagram. He let his head rest against Josh’s shoulder again before he decided that even if Josh wasn’t going to pay attention to him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun.

Leaning forward again, Tyler pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his neck, letting his tongue press flat against Josh’s skin before he bit against the pale flesh. Josh made a noise above him - it was a strangled, surprised noise that ran straight through Tyler. He sucked hard against Josh’s neck, moving one of his hands to rest against Josh’s torso. It probably wasn’t smart, Tyler thought as he barely pulled away from Josh, staring at his handiwork. They weren’t necessarily a secret, but they still didn’t talk a lot about their relationship. That was really how it worked - they came across as best friends whenever they posted about each other on social media, and sometimes something more, but it wasn’t because they didn’t want people to know about them and their adventures. It was just smarter to not be as much as a public thing as a private thing; they liked it better that way, anyways.

“What are you doing, Tyler?” Josh asked, and Tyler grinned as he noticed Josh tuck his phone away behind his pillow and turn his attention to his boyfriend. He didn’t reply, just leaned forward to press a kiss against Josh’s lips. It was practiced, almost a perfect kiss - not quite, because their noses still bumped together and there was too much pressure behind it; it’s not like either of them really minded anyways. Josh kissed Tyler back eagerly, fingers moving to intertwine with Tyler’s as he pulled them to rest against his chest.

“Just having fun,” He finally breathed out as he pulled away, just far enough for their lips to not be pressed together but Josh’s breath was still hot against Tyler’s lips as he breathed out.

“Want to have a little more fun?” Josh asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that Tyler assumed was supposed to be suggestive.

“Oh, you know it,” He laughed a bit, pressing himself against Josh more as Josh pulled him in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha i don't know how to write kissing. anyways, please leave kudos & comments, i love interaction & validation (im not afraid to admit that ok thanks)
> 
> hit me up & lets be friends!  
> twitter - @heartbeatlng  
> tumblr - @jennajosevh


End file.
